


Cheating

by freelancerPA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, extremely stupid fluff, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: Marinette and Chat confess something to each other and it turns... strange.





	

    Marinette took a deep breath, preparing herself for the pain that was too come. She was about to tell Chat Noir about her… cheating. Disappointment settled in her gut. Never had she thought that she would be a cheater. But, she loved both people she dated. She wasn’t even sure if she could ever choose just one. It was almost laughable how similar Chat was to Adrien. Her- well, Ladybug’s, non-super boyfriend.  
    She thought back to how it started. Her love for Adrien was pure, but Chat started hanging with her more. With Marinette. And that’s when she started to fall for him, also. He could make her laugh, and it was obvious he liked her. But Adrien also liked her. Well, Ladybug. So she convinced herself that it wasn’t technically cheating. Ladybug was with Adrien and Marinette was with Chat Noir. They were two basically two different people. Then it dawned on her that, no, they weren’t. So now she had to tell Chat.  
    A knock on her window brought her out of her thoughts. He was here. She opened the window so he could step into her room. Chat was fidgeting slightly, like there was something that was pressing on his mind. It worried her, but she couldn’t really focus much on that right now. She had to get this off her chest.  
    “Chat-”  
    “Marinette-”  
    They laugh as they both start to talk over each other.  
    “You first.” Chat waves Marinette on, but this just makes her even more nervous.  
    “No, you.” She tries to get him to say what was on his mind, but he also refuses. After a bit of argument, they decide to do it together.  
    “Okay, one. Two. Three.” Marinette counts before they both say what is on their minds.  
    “I’ve been cheating.” They blink at each other. What?  
    “You were… cheating?” Marinette asks him carefully, this was not what she had expected.  
    “‘Uh, yeah… sorta.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. “You were too?”  
    “Yeah.” Marinette blushes, looking down.  
    “Who with?” Chat asked quietly, making her look up at him. There was some sorrow in his eyes, though she wasn’t sure if it was caused by her cheating or his.  
    “Adrien Agreste.” she coughs awkwardly. Chat’s eyes widen comically and she stares in surprise at the reaction. It was weird. Almost like something was clicking in his brain. Then he started to laugh. She frowned at him. This was most certainly not what she had been expecting.  
    “What are you laughing at?” she glared at him half-heartedly. Was this really a time to be laughing?  
    “I was dating Ladybug.” Marinette pauses in confusion. She's Ladybug. What?  
Chat Noir suddenly detransforms, turning to Adrien. Marinette can feel her jaw drop before she joins in his laughter.  
    “We were cheating on each other, with each other.” Marinette states, unbelieving. “This is sad.”  
    “Yeah.” Adrien nods his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a thing. This may be one of the stupidest things I've written, but I had to get it out of me.


End file.
